Innocent Seduction
by BookWormProud
Summary: "His hands roamed her aching body as she lost herself in all the sensations. The cool sheets. His smell. His touch. His hands slipped under her nightshirt, sliding up towards her swollen breasts. 'Clary,' he moaned." Clary is 16, pure, and in love with her father's best friend, - and fellow biker - Jace. WARNING: Harsh language, huge age gap, and sexual content. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WARNING! Harsh language, huge age-gap, and sexual content.**

 **Chapter One**

 _His hands roamed her aching body as she lost herself in all the sensations. The cool sheets. His smell. His touch. His hands slipped under her nightshirt, sliding up towards her swollen breasts._

 _"Clary," he moaned._

"Clary!" Clary shot up out of bed to find the golden eyes of the man of her dreams, literally. The guy she had just been dreaming about. It was her father's best friend, the immensely sexy, and way-to-old-to-have-sex-dreams-about, Jace Herondale. Realizing that he had been speaking, Clary tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, purposefully sticking out her breasts as she stretched. She took note of his eyes drifting to them, as they were clearly visible through the thin white silk of her night dress, especially considering the hardened state of her nipples. He swallowed hard.

"Uh," he cleared his throat and looked back to her beautiful emerald eyes, seeing her blush. Why had he come in here? His best friend. The _father_ of the _sixteen-year old_ girl in front of him. Jace repeated this to himself a few times before continuing. "Luke asked me to wake you up for school. He had to leave earlier. The gang will be over later, so if you have homework or something he wants you to go to the bookstore. Alaric's old lady left him, so we're gonna get pretty rowdy."

"Okay," she said quietly. She was so beautiful. She was so perfect, so sweet, and so innocent. Jace just wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He wanted to keep her safe, to protect her, but there was another side of him that she would need to be protected from. One side of her wanted to climb out of bed and flash him her little lacey, black panties. On the other hand, she was too self-conscious. She was pale, freckled, skinny, plain, only sixteen, and _completely_ inexperienced. She had never even kissed with tongue! When she and her old best friend, Simon, were seven, he "confessed his undying love" and gave her a peck on the lips. That was it. Her only experience with a boy, and he was practically her brother. Jace was like a sex god! He was perfect, a biker, protective, caring, family oriented, – even though that wasn't in the traditional sense – he was _very_ experienced, and he had known her – and had been there for her – since she was eight. He was loyal until death to her father and their group. He had seen her grow up, since he and her father had moved back to his hometown, after her mother died. That was also when she lost contact with Simon, who had been her best friend since they were in diapers. Jace was nineteen then. He was expelled from high school in ninth grade. He had gotten into countless bar fights. He was on the fast track to prison, before he met Luke and the Downworlders. They were part of a larger group known as the Shadowhunters. They weren't exactly angels, but they had morals. They didn't kill unless it was in self-defense or justice. Most importantly, they protected their family and they kept their community "clean." They didn't allow crimes against the innocent go unavenged. Since Jace had joined them, he often looked after Clary. They had had many a pretend wedding at her request, when she was little. Jace had been with many of the groupie-like girls, who always seemed to be doing _someone_ in her father's group _._ Clary also knew there were many before she met him and many that she was too young to take note of. She knew he was completely out of her league. On top of it all, he was eleven years older than her, at twenty-seven. Her own father was only thirty-four, having had her when he and her mother were in high school.

"Alright, beautiful," Jace said, reveling in the blush it brought to her cheeks, "I'll see you later. Do you need a ride to school?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not, baby girl," he said as he left. She loved when he called her that. Her father had called her that since she was little, and – spending so much time with them – he had picked up the habit as well. She hopped out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and headed to her bathroom to shower. It was the last week of school and she couldn't wait to be done with her junior year, with her birthday only a little less than three months away. She was so excited for the summer. She didn't have to worry about school; all she would do is ride with the gang, relax at the beach, and – due to her father's long hours at his legitimate job and late meetings with other gangs – spend a lot of alone-time with Jace.

 **AN: So, I know I need to update my other fanfics, but I needed to get this out. I've had the idea for quite a while. Luke is Clary's father and her mother is dead. The main drama in this is pure Clace, without all the distractions. The other characters will be here soon, even Simone. There is a huge age gap, but tough shit. If you don't like that, don't read it. I know it's a bit risky, but that's why I need reviews. IF I DON'T GT REVEWS, I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE.** **Either way, this story is least priority. I promise I'll update every three months at the least. I'll do my best to update more frequently. I love you guys! Thanks for reading! ~C**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMFG! I can't even right now! WOW! I can't believe what an amazing reaction I've gotten from this! J, J2, H, and I have come to a conclusion: The thirst is real. Seriously though. I thank you guys so much! You are all the bomb dot com!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I forgot this last chapter, but I own NOTHING except the plot and stuff. I don't own the characters. If I did Clary would have brown eyes, a little more bitchiness, and my name. (Yes, I just described myself… I would be she and she would be me, because I'm crazy… especially for Jace Herondale… no, seriously… I think it's become a medical condition)**

Chapter Two

Clary noticed Jace was acting strange, and that made her nervous that she had moaned or said his name in her sleep. They had taken Luke's truck instead of Jace's bike. Clary studied Jace's arms, as she traced the tribal patterns up them with her eyes. His huge muscles were strained. He seemed tense. His face was a stone mask.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Jace relaxed slightly with a sigh.

"Yeah, baby girl. I'm fine," he assured her with an obviously forced smile.

"Okay," Clary scoffed.

"Seriously," Jace said, "I'm fine. It's just girl trouble." Clary instantly tensed.

"Kaelie?" Clary asked, her hatred for the girl showing in her voice.

"No," Jace choked out. _Why did he do that? He should've said yes._ He couldn't help but feel guilty at how innocently oblivious Clary was.

"Please tell me you didn't knock up one of you guys little groupie hoes," Clary said sounding pissed.

"Clary, they're called 'Mamas,' and I don't know why you hate them so much. Your mom was one," Jace immediately tensed. _Shit._

"This has _nothing_ to do with my mother. We're talking about _you_ being a fucking man-whore with a bunch of sluts who fuck you, and your friends, and my _father_! They don't give a shit about any of you and it's repulsive!" she yelled, refusing to make eye contact. _That hurt._

"You just don't understand-" Jace started.

"Don't even!" she yelled looking back with tears in her eyes, as Jace pulled into the school parking lot. "I am not a child! I know you and my father use women and let them use you! I know what you do is illegal! I am not an idiot!"

"I didn't say you were!" Jace yelled back. Clary hated it when he yelled at her. It made her feel so small.

"It was implied," Clary said harshly.

"No, it wasn't. That's not what I meant. You wouldn't understand," he sighed.

"I'm not some innocent little girl!" she could tell he wasn't listening. He would never feel the same way about her as she did him. He wouldn't even notice her if he kept thinking of her as a little girl. Of course, he didn't think of her as a little girl, but she couldn't have known that. He knew she wasn't a kid anymore, by any means, but she was still innocent.

"I know you're not a little girl Clary. I'm well aware, but you are in-"

"I'm not even a virgin!" she lied. _Why did she say that?_ She looked at Jace and saw his knuckles were white, his jaw clenched, his breathing erratic, and his eyes hurt. ' _That's why,'_ she thought. He had been hurting her unintentionally for years, and she wanted to hurt him back. She felt like an insect under his hard glare, but she refused to let it show.

"Who?" Jace growled. He had never been angrier in his entire life, not when he'd gotten into fights, not when he'd gotten arrested, not even when his father left him. Clary looked down, suddenly losing her backbone.

"No one," she said quietly.

"Who?!" he screamed. People in the lot turned to stare.

"I-," Clary struggled, "no one. I wa-"

"You what?!" he yelled, "Do you even know his name or are you a fucking slut now?!" As soon as he said it he regretted it. His muscles relaxed and he visible shrunk as he watched tears fill her eyes. "Clary I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry. Clary you're not-"

"I know I'm not, you ass! I hate you!" she yelled through tears as she grabbed her bag and fled from the truck.

"Damn it!" Jace punched the dash in frustration.

"Clary ran behind the school, where Jordan usually sold and smoked in the mornings. She spotted him and Maia smoking a blunt behind the weight room.

"'Sup, Clare?" Jordan asked, as she walked over to them.

"I want to get high," Clary stated as Jordan looked at her like she had grown antlers.

"I don't know, princess," he said reluctantly, "I don't want to get fired and I don't want to get kicked out before I even get official member status. Your dad might be pissed."

"Oh, come on, Jordan," a stoned Maia interjected, "Loosen up, babe." She passed Clary the joint.

Jace thought about the first – and only other – time Clary had said the words "I hate you" to him.

 _He was twenty. He had gotten over his drug use, his track marks were beginning to fade, and he was working for Luke at the bike shop. Luke had just been made the pack leader for the Idris Downworlders, and Jace was their newest member. Jace lived with Luke and his daughter, Clary. Jace felt a strong bond with her, as well as the need to protect her from the world and sometimes even the way he and her father lived. She was nine, and probably already his only friend other than her father. They were playing 'tea party' in the backyard._

" _I wanna play wedding!" she yelled excitedly. Jace chuckled._

" _Okay," he smiled as she ran in the house._

" _Nice boa," Aline called out. She was walking out of the Downworlders club house next door._

" _Thanks," Jace said, noticing Aline's skimpy clothing as she sauntered over to him._

" _What 'cha doin'?" she asked, steeling his boa._

" _Apparently we're going to play wedding," he smiled at her._

" _Can I be the bride?" she purred in his ear, leaning down so her boobs were in his face. She smelled gross. She had probably just fucked five guys at the club, but Jace was horny as hell._

" _Sure," he said, pulling her onto his lap, whispering, "but you have to fuck me first." That's when he was hit in the head by a plastic cake. Aline jumped up and he was met by an angry little Clary with tears in her eyes._

" _I hate you!" she yelled, throwing a ring pop at him. She turned around and ran back to the house._

" _Clary!" Jace called._

" _I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse, if you want be later," Aline said. Jace was disgusted with himself. He ran into the house and upstairs to Clary's bedroom._

" _Clare," he knocked on the door, "I'm coming in."_

" _Go away!" Clary yelled._

" _What's wrong baby girl?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed._

" _You were s'posed to play wedding with me, and you told that prettier girl you'd marry her," She said into her pillow through sobs._

" _Aw, Clare," he picked her up and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I wouldn't really marry her. She's not half as pretty as you. You're too good for me anyway."_

" _Na-ah!" she said, pulling back to look at him, "You're good to!"_

" _You think?" Jace asked her. She nodded immediately._

" _I'm not pretty though. The boy at school told me," she said, looking down._

" _What?! Who told you that?" Jace asked, royally pisses, wiping away her tears._

" _Melorin," she said quietly, "he's twelve. He said I'm a pale, ugly, carrot. Everybody else thinks so to. Even Izzy and Maia laughed." She busted into sobs again._

" _Look at me, Clare," Jace said, and she did, "I don't think that, and neither does your dad. I think you're the prettiest little girl in the whole world."_

" _Really?" she asked._

" _Yup," he smiled, "You have the prettiest face, the prettiest hair, and the prettiest eyes."_

" _You're pretty too," she smiled, causing Jace to chuckle._

Ever since that day, Jace tried to build Clary's confidence as much as possible. She was beautiful and unique, and kids were cruel. He always did his best to make sure she knew how amazing she was, and now he had destroyed it. She cared what he and her father thought about her more than anyone else. She loved and trusted him, and he had just called her a slut. _Damn it._ He turned the truck around, eliciting beeps from the traffic around him.

Clary had never been high or drunk before, but she was fairly certain she was stoned. The bottle of Captain Morgan she, Jordan, and Maia had just finished off probably wasn't helping either. A steady stream of tears ran down her face, but she couldn't remember why. The best part was that she didn't give a fuck either way, as she looked up at the clouds.

"That one looks like Mufasa, guys," she slurred. Jordan and Maia laughed in a half-ass way.

"Clarissa Garroway, please report to the main office," came over the loud speakers. Clary stumbled to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye, Clare," Maia hollered as Clary walked into the school.

Jace was furious. _Why the hell is she not in class?_ His question was answered when she came stumbling into the front office, with red eyes and a sloppy smile, smelling like a giant blunt.

"Oh," she slurred, "Hi, Jace!"

"Come on Clary," he said grabbing her arm. She yanked it away from him.

"No!" she stopped her foot like a small child.

"Cl-"

"No," she said, starting to cry, "you're mean! You're a mean man-whore, and you called me a slut!" At this point everyone was staring.

"Miss Garroway!" Clary's principle called, coming out of her office, "That is unac-"

"He's a fucking man-whore and I'm a fucking slut!" Clary screamed, throwing the papers on the secretary's desk all around the room. Jace grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed as he carried her out to the truck.

"I fucking hate this school! No one talks to me! I hate the fucking Downworlders! I hate the fucking Shadowhunters! I hate my fucking father!"

Jace threw her into the truck, slamming the door. He had never heard her swear like this before. He climbed into the truck and started it, peeling out of the parking lot.

"Put on your seatbelt," he demanded with a deathly calm voice. Clary crossed her arms. "Now, Clary!"

She turned away from him. He slammed the brakes, holding Clary to the seat with one arm, and put the car in park, on the side of the road. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved closer to Clary, jerking her chin so she would look at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You wanna act like a slut now?! You wanna get high?! Huh?!" Jace had never yelled at her like this. Tears ran down her face, but she refused to look him in the eye. "Is that what you want?! Because we can do it right here and then shoot up some heroin just so we can live with ourselves. Is that what you fucking want? You gonna throw your life away like I did?" Clary's heart was racing. She wanted part of that, but the idea of Jace relapsing scared her. Jace had promised he wouldn't do drugs like that ever again. They had already destroyed his life once.

"No," she squeaked, finally looking at him with wide, fearful eyes filled with tears. Jace sat back in the driver's seat and ran a hand through his messy golden locks, trying to calm himself down. She couldn't throw her life away because of his dumb ass. She was too good for that.

"I shouldn't have called you a slut," he said quietly, his voice thick, "You're not a slut. You didn't do anything wrong. I just want to protect you." _Lie._ He did want to protect her, but that isn't what caused his rage. He wanted her. Looking in to her eyes he still saw his Clary. His innocent Clary. He wanted her to be his and only his. He was jealous, insanely so. She stared up at him with tear-filled, emerald eyes. Without thinking, he leaned down, pulling her face to his, and smashed their lips together.

 **AN: So… CLACE! I'm sorry I took forever to update. I'll try to do it once a month, but I really need to update my other stories,** _ **Springtime Idris**_ **and** _ **Never Again**_ **. Thank you** _ **so**_ **much! You are all awesome! I can't believe the amazing responses I got! To all guests and anyone I may have missed while PMing: I thank you so much for reviewing! Also, the lemons are coming.**


End file.
